


[Podfic] Mourning Becomes Eleanor

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading of Raven'sMourning Becomes Eleanor.Author's summary:Eleanor really should have realised she was bisexual when she wasalive.





	[Podfic] Mourning Becomes Eleanor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mourning Becomes Eleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107697) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 7:08

* * *

**Streaming:**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Good+Place%5D+Mourning+Becomes+Eleanor+\(by+Raven%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  


* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Link:  
[MP3 (3.6 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4c2838xjejuuuwl/%5BThe_Good_Place%5D_Mourning_Becomes_Eleanor_%28by_Raven%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.mp3/file)  


Permanent Link:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (3.6 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Good+Place%5D+Mourning+Becomes+Eleanor+\(by+Raven%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/183188608411/podfic-mourning-becomes-eleanor).

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentence of this fic appeared fully formed in my mind in Eleanor's voice as soon as I read it, so I had to record it for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html). I had to.


End file.
